Hunted
by silver sockeater
Summary: What if you had a normal life, no serious complications until one day you found yourself hunted. chapter 4 up please review
1. prologue

Hi this is my first attempt at a WHR fic and im taking a slightly different approach to it. Sorry if you dot like the angle of it but too bad. I swear it actually does have something to do with the series. You'll just have to read on to find out. This is the prologue.

PROLOGUE

Anima looked up from her book when American idiot was cut short when someone turned off her CD player. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at her roommate.

"The land lord says we were $50 short on the rent this week." Nibori said averting Anima's gaze.

"Are you sure? I thought I gave you the right amount." Her brow furrowed. Rent was $200 a week and she had sworn she had counted out four 50 dollar notes for Nibori to give to the land lord. She had a sneaking suspicion that Nibori had kept some of the rent for himself. Then again she just might have miscounted the money.

"I'll go down to an ATM and get the rest. I'll be back in about an hour okay?" Nibori nodded and left the room muttering something under his breath. Anima shook her head, got up from her desk and walked to her closet.

She didn't like Nibori, he barely paid rent and ate all of her food but Anima could never get around to telling him to move out. Every time she brought up the subject he would protest and say he brought the television and sofa. Personally Anima thought she could live just fine without any of that.

She glanced quickly out the window. It was a normal autumn day slightly cloudy, nothing to worry about. Anima tossed on a pair of jeans with great tears in the knees and a black t-shirt, she wrapped a green jacket around her waist in case it got chilly.

With Anima trying to pay her fees for university in Tokyo accommodation was limited. The place she was living in at the moment was a dump; an expensive dump. It was the cheapest building within a reasonable distance from her uni. It had a grand total of four rooms. Two bedrooms, a toilet and a kitchen and lounge combined. Anima worked hard to keep it clean; however that was a loosing battle thanks to Nibori.

The building itself was in a bad area. Across the road some construction work was being done and every morning the drills and forklift world start at about 5:30am. Life currently wasn't at its best.

The nearest ATM was roughly 5 blocks from her apartment, not very far and it was a pleasant day so she decided to take a longer way round through the park and past the industrial area.

It was just another Saturday and the streets were packed with bustling people hurrying to their destinations Anima hated crowds, they made her feel claustrophobic and insignificant so she was relieved when she got to the park.

Anima was just passing one of the giant sheds in the industrial area when she spotted an elderly lady in a wheelchair stuck in the gutter. She walked over to the old lady "would you like some help?"

The old lady's face crinkled into a smile. "It would be greatly appreciated if you could help me out of this blasted gutter."

Anima laughed and hoisted the chair out of the gutter and set it back onto the sidewalk. "Thankyou, but could you do one more favour for me?"

"Of course" Anima said straight away.

"Could you go around that corner and tell a young man that his dog was taken to the pound yesterday." The old lady smiled and wheeled herself off in the opposite direction.

Anima knotted her brow 'what a curious message' she let it slide though and walked around the side of the shed and into a cleared paved area.

The old lady stopped and watched the girl walk around the corner. Slowly she pulled out a short staff and with it carved a symbol into the dust. It glowed briefly then faded "now your one of us Anima."


	2. discovered

**Thanks for the review. Yes it is Methuselah wow bet you went expecting it to be her. This fic takes place before loaded guns. So about episode 13.**

**I guess you could say anima is in the situation like that guy who could melt the colours off the light bulbs. Oh yes and im using Australian spelling AKA proper English. So don't complain to me in one chapter saying I spelt litre wrong. I've had that happen before. Anyway on with the fic.  
woops i dont own witch hunter robin  
**

Hunted

Chapter one.

Anima looked around the area, confused. There wasn't anybody here. They couldn't be hiding anywhere, the space was bare. Just a paved allotment between two massive sheds. Sighing she walked back to the main road to tell the lady he wasn't there. She was no where to be seen.

Anima growled angrily and stomped back to where the boy "should" have been. 'I'll wait five minutes and if no one shows up I'll leave.'

Five minutes passed and Anima sat down deciding that she'd wait a little longer. Still no one came.

"Screw this!" She started to get up and walk away when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Anima gave a small scream in surprise and whipped around. A man in his twenties was doubled over with his hands clasped over his ears as if in pain. Across the road a car alarm went off, and in the distance a dog could be heard howling.

Her ears were ringing and the noise seemed to echo around her. Anima shook the man's shoulders. "Are you okay? Do you want me to call and ambulance?"

Eventually the ringing faded leaving an uneasy silence hanging in the air. Anima jerked back as the man took his hands away from his ears and fell to his knees. His face was shiny with sweat and he was shaking slightly.

Anime crouched down next to him. "Sir, are you sick? Does that happen to you often? Where do you live?" She asked in a jumbled string of words. The man sat back and wiped his brow.

Anima continued to watch him concerned. She had no idea what to do in these situations. She was training to become a teacher, not a doctor.

"Shit," he muttered, "you should be careful witch."

Anima blinked in surprise, then narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me? Witch, that's pretty rude considering I'm trying to help you here."

The man leaned back and lazily looked her up and down. "You just awakened, didn't you?"

This guy was obviously nuts. "I don't have time for this; you might want to check yourself into the insane asylum on your way home." Anima stood up and walked off.

"I'm not crazy, but if you don't watch your back you're going to get into trouble!" She rolled her eyes and started to walk around the corner, not looking back.

"They'll hunt you down!"

"Fucking loony," she muttered, crossing the road. She got halfway before stopping in her tracks as a black van came hurtling towards her. It screeched to a stop in front of her. The back lifted up and eight men jumped out wearing white radiation suits.

"What the hell?" She backed away as the men started walking towards her. She turned and ran back towards where the crazy man was sitting; he was no where in sight.

"Help m-" She was cut off as someone clamped their hand over her mouth.

"She's harmless now give her a shot and we'll take her to the factory."

Anima's eyes widened and she started kicking and struggling. Still the man held tight.

Another man came towards her holding a syringe filled with a dark green liquid. He was about to stick it in her arm when a wave of goose bumps washed over her. She shuddered trying to get rid of the feeling. The man holding her shuddered as well, however, Anima was distracted by the men pointing guns at her to notice.

"What the hell, where did they come from?" The man holding the syringe questioned.

Roughly eight men stood in front of them all dressed in black, pointing semi automatic weapons at them.

A strange fog started to fill the area until she couldn't even see her feet. Then the guns went off. Everyone hit the ground and Anima used the opportunity to make her escape.

Keeping low to the ground she ran away from the man that was holding her. Anima looked around trying to see where she was going but the fog was too thick. The guns continued to fire. She walked slowly with her arms outstretched until she felt the cool metal of the shed. Using it as a guide walked alongside the wall never letting go of it. Then the shots stopped.

Something behind her creaked and she froze. Then a hand covered her mouth, another arm wrapped around her waist and she was dragged backwards into the shed. The door sliding shut silently behind her and clicked. Locking Anima inside with her captor.

"Not as crazy as you thought I was," a voice whispered into her ear, tickling her and making her want to squirm.

Anima's breath caught in her throat. It was the crazy man.

The arm wrapped around her squeezed tighter crushing her back against him, Anima whimpered in fright.

"Sh, now I'm going to let you go, but you have to promise you won't scream, or else the men outside will know exactly where we are." Anima nodded slowly and she slipped out of the man's grasp.

Anima looked around. The shed appeared to be a giant studio, there were two floors, the bottom floor looked like half of it was used as an art studio the other half someone's home. Up the stairs she guessed the area was used as a bedroom.

There was almost no light apart from the few beams of sunlight that filtered through a grimy skylight. The place was bordering on looking like a serial killers home and Anima shuddered involuntarily.

She turned back towards the man. "Who are you and why were those men after me?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair. Walking over to a table he pulled out a chair and sat down, gesturing for her to also sit.

"My name is Dante and I don't know who those men are but I do know that they capture witches and take them away, and you don't ever see them again."

"Why were they after me?" Anima asked sitting down across from Dante.

"You're a witch, just like me," he said smiling grimly speculating her with his dark blue eyes.

Anima furrowed her brow. "How can I be a witch, I would know if I was one!" She thumped her fist on the table angrily. "This is bullshit, you're bullshit, and the men out there," she gestured at the door, "are bullshit! Now tell me the truth!"

Dante's eyes narrowed and Anime got goose bumps again. She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. When she opened her eyes she found herself sitting at the table by herself in the middle of a forest.

Slowly she got up and walked around the table. This is impossible. She kicked the chair and it clattered across the grass. "This is impossible!" She yelled.

She felt a weight drop onto her shoulders. She looked at them and there was nothing on them. "Now do you believe me?" The voice whispered in her ear.

Anima spun around only to meet air. An invisible hand tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "Where are you?" she asked her voice dangerously low.

"Right here behind you," the voice whispered. A pair of warm hands slipped under her shirt and rubbed up and down her sides. Anima watched terrified as her shirt slowly started to ride up and she felt invisible hands roam her stomach.

The hands left her stomach and came to rest on her shoulders again. She could hear the voice chuckling as she pulled her shirt back down. "Please stop it." Anima begged. The forest slowly faded and the shed reappeared. She let out a sigh of relief then froze she could still feel the weight on her shoulders. Slowly she turned around to meet Dante with a cocky smile on his face.

"You have a lot of tension in your shoulders. I can get rid of that if you want," he said suggestively.

Anima gasped. "That was you doing that?"

His face fell as his offer was ignored. "Yeah, it was me outside as well. I can create illusions."

Anima took a step towards Dante closing the gap between them. Looking up at him she took his hands. "Those hands…" She murmured running her hands over his wrists and palms. The she lifted her leg and kneed him hard in the groin. "You're sick!"

Dante fell to his knees grasping himself. "You're beautiful," he choked out.

"You have no tact!" she cried walking towards the door.

"You have no sense if you go out there, they will find you." Anima stopped short and growled in frustration.

"What am I meant to do? I have a life, I have a job I have half of an apartment."

Dante staggered off to a fridge and pulled out a bag of frozen vegetables. He staggered to the sofa and sat down wincing as he placed the bag on the tender spot.

"Forget it, you're a witch now."

**review because i want you to. **


	3. Unaware

**Hello again. I'm still in a writing mood. Just a question before the story goes on. Does anyone know where I can find a good Sakaki fic? No slash im not into them.**

**Any please tell me if you know of one coz I've been looking and haven't found one yet.**

**Thanks again to anyone who reviewed or is planning on reviewing. Hint hint.**

Hunted

Chapter two

Anima stared at her reflection. She didn't look any different. Same light brown hair, same warm brown eyes. Same tan less skin. Being a witch didn't change her appearance at all. This bothered Anima, she would have liked some highlights to say the very least.

After the illusion Dante had created she decided that she would believe she was a witch. It still confused of why they were after her. It was probably safer to stay with Dante for one night than go outside and be found by those men.

Sighing Anima combed her hair with her fingers and tied it in a loose plait that fell just past her shoulder blades. She left the small bathroom and lay down on the sofa.

Dante had gone out about 20 minutes ago to get dinner. He refused to let Anima go, saying if she went home she would be found. She didn't have any say in the matter, when she tried to argue she simply grabbed a set of keys and left, locking the door behind him.

She watched the light slowly fade from the skylight. She checked her watch, six thirty. He should be back now unless… unless those men had gotten him, unless he had left her to die in here. Anima stood up, suddenly worried. 'Don't panic, think, how could you contact someone for help?'

"Phone!" Anima looked around wildly for a telephone. There didn't seem to be one. Then she looked at the stairs. She hadn't been up there yet.

Slowly she walked up the stairs. 'Going into someone's bedroom was invading their privacy,' she stopped, not sure what to do. Then again it might give her some clues to what Dante was doing living in a shed. Reassured she ran up the rest of the steps.

What she saw was a big disappointment. A neatly made queen sized bed rested in the corner. A mahogany chest of drawers along with a matching bookcase filled with books was set side by side against the wall.

Black drapes hung beside the bed, Anima walked over and pulled one side open. The view wasn't great but at least the glass was clean. It was dusk and the sky was tinted purple and pink. She began to wonder what Nibori was doing. He would have had to have paid the rent himself. 'Serves him right, bastard.' The thought brought a smirk to her face and she closed the drapes and sat down on the bed.

Anima absent mindedly ran her hands over the sheets. "Shotgun the bed," she said throwing herself backwards. The bedspread was simple and glorious at the same time. It would have to have been at least 250 thread count pure black cotton. It felt so soft and elegant. She crawled up the bed and ran her hands over the pillows. She could have squealed. Ivory 400 thread count Egyptian cotton. It paid off working in linens shop.

Laying her head on the pillow she closed her eyes an imagined sleeping in expensive sheets for one night. Completely forgetting that she had been "kidnapped".

"Are you enjoying yourself on my bed?" A male voice called.

Anima jumped off the bed and tried to smooth the creases out of the bed spread.

"I was… um…trying to find a…um…" She struggled for an excuse while withering under Dante's suspicious gaze. She gave up and went silent, staring at the ground.

There was an uncomfortable silence. "I bought you a toothbrush, hairbrush and a magazine. I was going to get you pajamas but I wasn't sure on what size you were."

Anima looked up at Dante. He was looking at her like a little boy with a did-I-do-good? Look on his face. Anima smiled at him as he handed her a bag. She pulled the magazine out. Some fashion magazine. At least he was trying.

"Thank you." the cocky grin made another appearance on his face. "Um can I ask you a favor?"

The grin disappeared. "What is it?"

"Can I sleep in the bed just for tonight?" She asked staring at the ground in embarrassment because she had asked such a dumb question.

"What with me?" he purred.

Anima rolled her eyes, she should have expected that. "No, just me."

He turned serious again. "Of coarse I was going to give you the bed anyway." He looked around. "I got sushi for dinner, its downstairs. Just give me a second and I'll turn the lights on." Anima laid the bad on the bed as Dante jogged down the stairs. There were a few noises then a giant light above her flickered to life.

Anima made her way downstairs and stood beside the table waiting for Dante to come and eat dinner. The two sat down and ate dinner in silence; Anima because she was ravenous, Dante because he was distracted watching her wolf down her food. When they had finished Dante cleared his throat.

"What's your name?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

Anima blushed deeply. He had just fed and given up his bed for her yet he didn't even know her name.

"Anima, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you before."

"Spirit, that's very fitting. How old are you?"

"I'm 22, and yourself?" She asked examining him from across the table.

"26, what exactly were you doing sitting there?" He asked casually staring at the curious young woman.

Anima frowned, that was the reason she was here. "I helped an old lady in a wheelchair and she told me to go and tell a man that his dog had been taken to the pound. Stupid right?" She said sarcastically and grinned at Dante. The smile faded when she saw Dante's face.

His face was expressionless and he stared at his empty plate. "I think you should go have a shower and then go to bed. We'll go to your apartment to pick up some of you things tomorrow." He said quietly, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry did I do something wrong?" Anima stood up.

"No, it's not you. It was me that you were meant to give that message to." He said picking up the plates and taking them to the sink.

"What does it mean?" she asked following him.

"That another witch has been hunted down, hopefully nobody I knew." He sighed. "There is a witch that's helping those guys hunt down people like us. She's very powerful."

"How do you avoid being hunted?"

Dante finished washing the plates and put them away. He turned to Anima his eyes filled with unspoken sorrow and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's inevitable, but you can do things to keep yourself from being number one on their list, go into hiding. I became a witch a year ago and they still haven't gotten me. Don't give them an excuse to find you."

He left her for a minute and came back holding a cream towel and a long black t-shirt. "This is the biggest shirt I have. Will this do for you to wear tonight?"

"Yes. Listen, thank you doing all this for me. I know I haven't been a great guest, with me hurting you, even though you saved me from those men." She stammered blushing at the thought of the afternoons events.

"Its nothing, I like having company. Especially pretty witches company." Anima nodded and headed for the bathroom. "I meant what I said, you do have a lot of tension in your back, my offer is still open," he said.

Anima laughed and closed the door behind her. He just couldn't help himself.

The shower was pleasant, and the shirt Dante had given her just reached her knees so everything was in order. She brushed her wet hair and decided to leave it out so it would dry before she went to bed. She left the bathroom and looked around for Dante. He was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. "Showers free," she said smiling and walked up the stairs to read the magazine.

She flopped down on the bed, laying on her stomach and opened the magazine and read the main articles.

How to make him moan

scarves

You like him now what?

Anima cringed and just skipped the contents; instead she looked at the scarves. She heard a click and peered down the stairs to see what Dante was doing. He had just left the bathroom, Anima's eyes widened, in nothing but a pair of black pants. She took in his nicely shaped body then realized what she was doing.

She blushed then returned to her magazine. She flipped the page, it was the article, How to make him moan. "That looks interesting." Dante's voice purred in her ear, "Wanna practice?" She opened her mouth to shriek at him but a hand covered her mouth. "Don't scream whatever you do," his serious eyes boring into her shocked brown ones. Anima slowly nodded her head stiffly and Dante removed his hand.

"Sorry I forgot," she whispered.

"It's okay, just don't do it again. I don't know how they do it but when you use your craft they can track you down." Dante sat down on the bed across from her. "You could do a lot of damage with that power of yours. It felt like my head was going to crack in two today." He laughed running his hand through his hair. "I just came up to get a set of sheets. Then I'll turn the lights off so you can sleep."

"Okay, well goodnight then." Anima said closing the magazine and slipping in between the sheets.

"Goodnight Anima." He said walking across the room, sheets in hand.

"They won't come in the night for us will they?" She asked nervously.

"No," he said with a fierce certainty. He looked at her one last time before going downstairs. The lights flickered off and the shed became silent. Anima settled down into the sheets. They felt like heaven against her skin. She struggled against the bedding a faint musky smell kept tickling her nose. It took her ten minutes before she realized it was Dante from when he slept in this bed the night before. Smiling she succumbed to sleep, unaware of the fact she was number one on their list.


	4. Unloved

**I don't really have much to say before I start this chapter apart from I think I'm writing this for no reason. I don't know if anyone is reading this fic. If you are can you please review so it forces me to write more? This isn't going to be a very long story only 10 or so chapters. And I might up the rating later on for violence and situations.**

**That's all for today enjoy the chapter.**

Hunted

Chapter 3

Anima jolted awake. She had heard a noise downstairs. She peered through the dark, scanning for movement. A pained cry came from downstairs. Anima quietly slipped out of bed and padded across the floor until she came to the top of the stairs. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw Dante's form sprawled across the sofa. She slowly made her way down the stairs and over to the soda, careful not to kick anything over.

Another small cry emitted from Dante's lips and he rolled over on to his side.

Anima knelt down in front of the sofa, so her face was level with Dantes. She pushed the hair off his face and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. 'No temperature, he mustn't be sick.' Anima jerked her hand back in surprise when Dante grunted and screwed up his eyes.

Sighing in relief that he hadn't woken up she cupped his pale cheek tenderly. She knew what if felt like to have bad dreams. She frowned; taking her hand away she rubbed her fingers together. They were wet; he was crying.

"Please don't cry," she murmured stroking his hair back, it was thick and soft, Anima smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through it a few times.

Dante's face relaxed and his eyes fluttered open. He looked dazed for a second grew a confused look when he focused on Anima. "What are doing?"

"I heard you, you were crying in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?" She asked her eyebrows drawing together.

He looked down for a second then looked her in the eyes. "I don't remember," he lied.

"You're lying," she pointed out.

He flashed an angry look at her. "It's none of your business. Why is it so important for you to know everything?" He snapped. Anima drew back in hurt, and then in turned to anger Nodding she stood up and stormed back up the stairs. "Last time I try and help you!" She layback down in the bed and yanked the covers back over her. It took some time but she eventually fell back to sleep.

Anima was woken once again when someone pulled the curtains aside, sending coarse sunlight cascading onto her face. She blinked a few times before adjusting and noticed that Dante was rummaging through the drawers.

"We'll go to your apartment to get your stuff first then we can pick up breakfast on the way back." Anima got out of bed and picked up her clothes that she had folded and put on the end of the bed. "We leave in ten minutes, before the crowds come."

He pulled out a pair of black jeans and a dark shirt. "I'll get dressed in the bathroom so you can have up here to yourself."

Anima nodded mutely. He was so cold, was he still angry at her for last night? She put on the clothes she had on yesterday and went downstairs to brush her teeth. Dante was leaning against the door waiting for her. She quickly did her morning routine; brush teeth, wash face and brush hair then left the bathroom, put her shoes on and the two left the shed.

They walked briskly in silence to Anima's apartment. She stopped outside the door to pull her key out of her pocket. She stepped up to the door, something crunched under her feet, glass. Anima looked up to see where it had come from. The fourth floor window was broken. That was her floor. She hurriedly stuffed the key in the lock and ran inside as soon as the door unlocked. Dante walked calmly behind her.

Anima sprinted up the stairs and stopped short when she saw the door to her apartment. It was wide open, the door barely hanging on the hinges.

"What the hell did this?" She asked herself softly.

"They came looking for you." Dante replied simply, walking through the doorway into the destroyed room. "They do that."

Bullet holes riddled the walls; almost everything in the room had a hole in it.

"I went out after you left and when I came back it looked like this." Nibori came out of his bedroom. "Can I talk to you in privet for a second?" His eyes flicked from Dante to Anima.

Anima nodded and followed Nibori into his bedroom. "What the fuck happened here last night?" He whispered harshly closing the door behind her and locking it.

"I don't know, I wasn't here last night." She said looking around the destroyed bedroom. Lamps were shattered and sheets were torn. Like a hurricane had been through.

"Bullshit, first you don't pay rent, then you go out for a three hour walk to the ATM then this happens and you're telling me you don't know anything about this!" He cried grabbing Anima by the wrist tightly.

Anima pulled herself free. "You never pay rent. I know you stole a quarter of the money! How was I to know they would come looking for me?" She yelled followed by a loud crack.

Nibori slapped her so hard across the face that she stumbled back. Tears stung her at her eyes and she bit her tongue so she wouldn't cry out.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against the wall. "I don't know what the fuck you have gotten yourself into but keep me the fuck out of it!" He yelled kneeing her in the stomach. Anima felling to ground badly winded. The door cracked and burst open. Nibori looked up surprised and opened his mouth to say something, however, Dante's fist got to him first.

Nibori staggered for moment, and then crumpled to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Dante ran over knelt down beside her, "are you alright, what did he do to you?"

Anima nodded sitting up, trying to wipe away the tears that trickled down her cheeks, over the red handprint on the left side of her face. She tried to speak but only sobs came out of her mouth.

Arms wrapped around under her arms and picked her up off the ground and sat her on the bed. "Show me your face," he said placing his hand under her chin and tilting it up so he could see. Anima watched his expression become sad as he brushed his fingers over her cheek. "I'm sorry I let you be left alone with him. I didn't trust him."

"It's not your fault, he was never like that before," she said in between shaking breaths.

"People change under pressure," he murmured. "Let's get your stuff and get out of here, we'll go straight home, I'm sure we can find something to eat there."

Anima nodded and wiped her face. The two walked into Anima's trashed room. Fortunately her closet hadn't been touched. She pulled out the big backpack she took when she traveled. First she emptied her underwear drawer into the bottom of the bag then stuffed eight shirts in there, all of her jeans, a few skirts and her coat. Last of all she got her pajamas, toiletries, two other pairs of shoes and the novel she was reading.

Zipping it up, she slung in over her shoulder. Dane immediately took it off her and carried it himself. She appreciated the gesture, however, she didn't like that he thought of her as a weak girl.

The walk back to the shed was awkward, people kept staring at her face and giving disapproving looks to Dante. As soon as they got back Anima went into the bathroom to get changed into some clean clothes. She left the bathroom in a pair of faded denim three quarters and a violet fitted top with a v-neckline.

"Here put this on your face, it will make the redness go away." He handed her a bag of ice cubes.

"Thank you, I'm not hungry yet, so is it okay if I lay down for a bit?" Dante stared at her for a second before nodding.

Anima lay down on the bed staring out the window, holding the ice to her cheek. She couldn't believe it, her roommate had just attacked her. What would he have done had Dante not intercepted. Raped her, killed her… or both. She started to cry again, in loud sobs this time. There was nothing to hold her back. She stopped suddenly when she felt a warm hand on her arm. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you last night, if that helps." This made Anima sob even harder. "I was dreaming about when those men took my brother away and I escaped. I felt so guilty that I didn't go home. I later found out that they had come to my house and ruined it. I withdrew the rest of the money from my account and bought this place. I've lived here for six months now." Anima's sobs became softer.

"You're the only one who's been nice to me since I...changed and I treated to you like shit." She began to cry again.

Dante laughed. "I don't really think saying a couple of insults and kicking me is classed as treating me like shit." She rolled over to face him. He was lying down propped up on his elbow, his head resting on his hand. "Let me see how that marks going." He lifted the ice off. Her cheek was only slightly pink now. "Don't need that anymore." He sat up and placed the bag on the bedside table.

Dante turned back to Anima, to have a set of arms wrap around his neck and a smaller body crushed against him. Startled he fell onto his side, taking Anima with him. Slowly he returned the hug and they stayed there for a long time.

"I haven't been hugged for almost a year." He whispered into her hair.

Anima giggled. "You'll just have to get hugged more often then."  
**  
FOR THE LOVE OF ANYTHING DEAR TO YOU PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. Unexpected

Hello everyone! bursts into tears of joy and skips around the room throwing flower petals. you reviewed!!! I'm so happy. I almost dropped dead with shock when I opened my email and it said I had 3 new emails from I am hooked on this fic so I'm going to write like crazy at least a chapter up every 2nd day from now. It should be completed hopefully by the 20th. Review!

A week had passed since the trip to Anima's apartment and things had been very quiet. In this time the two had started to get to know one another. Anima had learned all about Dante's past. How he and his younger brother had gone into business together. A small music group, Dante played piano while his brother, Carmine sang. All had gone well until one day the brothers had been fighting and they both awakened. Carmine had caused a small tremor and Dante had created a vivid illusion. In less than ten minutes the men had come and taken Carmine away, Dante had created an illusion and managed to escape.

Anima was glad to have comfortable conversation although she did feel that Dante was holding back emotionally. When he smiled his eyes remained serious and he had stopped making jokes. It was like he was afraid to be himself.

An uncomfortable feeling that had yet to be revealed hung heavy in the air both of them doing their best to ignore it.

Anima was lying on her back reading the last few pages of her book. Yawning she arched her back off the mattress for a few seconds. Suddenly a stinging pain shot up her spine. "Jesus!" She cried falling back onto the bed. Seconds later Dante was up the stairs. "What's wrong?"

"My back, I think I twisted it strangely," she gasped sitting up slowly so not to hurt it again.

"Show me," he commanded, sitting down next to her.

Anima backed away. "No, I'll be fine, I'll just lay down for a bit." Dante grabbed her wrist. "Please just let me see," he pleaded. Sighing Anima lay down on her stomach, arms folded above her, her head resting on her wrists. She cried out as her shirt was pulled up and over her head. Next she felt her bra being unclasped and being slid down her shoulders. Anima sat up abruptly. "What are you doing?"

"I need you to take those off, if you want me to see if there is anything wrong." He said. "Oh," was all Anima said facing away from Dante as she hastily pulled them off and placed them under the pillow. Lying back down she waited for Dante to check her back.

He slowly ran his hands down her spine, feeling each vertebra carefully. Finally he spoke, "well you haven't slipped a disk," he placed his hands on her shoulders and dragged them down her back adding lots of pressure. Anima cried out in pain. "However, you have got a lot of knots in there."

He put his hands back on her shoulders and started rubbing them, Anima moaned as the pain faded away and she felt a warm pleasant feeling spread through her shoulders. Dante smiled as he continued working his way down her back. Soon all the pain had dissipated and her skin felt like it was on fire. Anima smiled as Dantes fingers danced across her back in patterns. Then it stopped. She frowned and started ask what happened she felt a kiss placed on her shoulder followed by a playful nip. Anima shuddered and turned her head around to meet mischievous gaze. He slowly raised an elegant eyebrow and Anima tilted her head to the side so Dante could have more access to her neck. He slowly made his way up her neck, kissing and flicking his tongue over her salty skin. Every so often he would bite her lightly causing her to draw in sharp breaths. She felt his hands on her waist, holding her still. He stopping kissing her neck and just rested his head on her shoulder. "How's your back?" he asked huskily into her ear.

"Much better," she shuddered amazed at what affect he was having on her.

"Good," he said straddling her and flipping her over. Anima gave a surprised sequel that was quickly smothered when Dante crushed his mouth against hers. He bit lightly on her lower lip then forced his way into her mouth. Anima groaned and wrapped hers around his neck. As Dante's tongue explored Anima's mouth she felt him shift to one side. It was then that she felt the affect she was having on him. She felt a strange slipping feeling but chose to ignore it when Dante's hand cupped her left breast and squeezed it. Anima moaned loudly and bucked her hips. His hand traveled up further and tangled itself in her hair. They eventually parted for breath.

"That was nice." She said smiling. Dante nodded and pulled Anima closer to him. He leaned into kiss her again when he gave a shocked yelp and fell off the bed pulling Anima down with him.

Anima heard a sickening thud as Dantes head hit the floor. Luckily she had only land on her butt. "Shit, this floor is hard." He groaned rubbing the back of his head. Anima picked herself up giggling loudly. "Where are you going?" He asked grabbing her ankle. Anima pulled her shirt over her head and tugged her ankle free.

"I wanna go out. Believe it or not, it's not that great spending a week in a shed." She stood over him and offered her arm. He took it and pulled himself to his feet. "Grab your coat then."

Anima practically ran down the stairs to get her coat then skipped to the door. "You're easily pleased," Dante teased as he slipped his jacket over his broad shoulders.

Anima rolled her eyes and pulled her shoes on. "Come on!" She said impatiently.

Dante reached for the door handle, and then froze when they heard two loud knocks.

Anima looked at Dante mouthing 'who would that be?' Dante shrugged and motioned for her to stand away from the door. Slowly he unlatched the door and slid it across. Anima held her breath

He sighed in relief as he saw it was only a young girl. Anima stepped out from behind Dante and took her in. She looked kind of gothic, as everything she wore was black. However, her face looked young and fresh and she had a friendly smile on her face. Her hairstyle was very strange; however, you couldn't say that very much when you lived in Tokyo. Everyone had their own weird style.

"Um hello, I was wondering if you knew where this is," she said in a quiet voice while pointing to place on a map.

Dante gave a small smile as he looked at the map. "Yeah it's pretty hard navigating yourself through this area. If you want we can take you there. We were just on our way out."

"Yes thank you, of course if it's no trouble to you that is." she smiled, "I'm Robin Sena."

"Pleased to me you Robin. I'm Kazuki and this is my close friend Hitomi," Dante said shooting a meaningful look at Anima to stay quiet.

The place Robin wanted to go wasn't far so it wasn't much trouble at all. The walk was relatively quiet. Robin told them she had traveled from Italy to work over here. Meanwhile Anima felt Dante slip his arm around her waist. She looked up at him surprised. Dante took this opportunity to steal a kiss. Robin laughed at the two as Anima tried to shove Dante away. "Oh there they are," Robin said pointing to a group of people that stood in an area behind a taped off police area. "Thank you very much for taking me here. Bye." She waved before running towards a tall dark haired man.

Anima frowned as she felt Dante squeeze her waist tightly. "Shit its them." he turned and started walking away briskly pulling a confused Anima along with him.

Amon watched as Robin waved goodbye to a young couple and ran towards him. "Who were they?" He asked watching them walk quickly around the corner.

"Just some people that I asked for directions," she replied.

Whoa I bet you weren't expecting that? Okay maybe you were, next chapter will be a Robin chapter. Seeing as that's all you people want to read about and it ties in with the story.


	6. untold

Hunted chapter 5

Okay I somewhat lied and forgot about this story, I'm very sorry about that. It's just live journal distracted me…a lot, and year 11 isn't easy. So instead of doing my English assignment I'm going to continue this because I can see more being done in an hour with this than with pride and prejudice.

Trying to not be a loser. Love silver sockeater.

Robin left the elevator into blue carpeted area of STN-J. (Sorry if that's not the right colour carpet) She was greeted with a series of hellos and grunts as she sat down at her desk. A new manilla folder lay on top of her keyboard. She casually flipped it open and scanned the description. Robin gasped as she read a particular sentence.

"Scary huh?" She looked up to meet the grim smile of Sakaki, "even we are defenseless against them… well maybe not you but the rest of us are."

"I don't understand, how can the orbo not be effective against them?" Robin asked her brow knitting together.

"Well," Michael took his blaring headphones off. It still amazed Robin how he could keep track on conversation over the music. "The male member of duo can create illusions, not harm anything. So the orbo doesn't work because there is no need for it to do so. His name is Dante Sinotsu, he awaked a bit over a year ago, and however, there was no record of activity from his up until recently.

This girl is an entirely different story, she can create powerful sonic waves that have an earthquake effect, and her first and only attack so far caused a two on the rector scale and that when she's not even trying."

"What I don't understand is why the orbo isn't working." Sakaki thought out aloud.

"I do, here let me show you," Michael placed his headphones on the desk before turning the volume up full ball. "Give me your orbo." He told Sakaki.

The various papers and stationary rattled around on the deck from the blaring headphones. The orbo was put on the desk and the three watched intently.

It merely vibrated like another pen. Michael turned the music down. "See what the music is doing, well, that pretty much what she does, except at least 50 times stronger. Orbo is completely useless at protecting you against sound waves. Now that these two are together they are probably the biggest threat that the STN-J has ever had."

"I guess that's why we have you Robin." Dojima added as she appeared from behind on of the cubicle walls.

"What did you say, that the girl's name was?" Robin asked.

"I didn't, Anima Hotima, here are their files," Michael handed her another two manila folders.

Robin inhaled sharply, "That's not possible," she cried.

She now had the entire room's attention.

"What?" Miho asked her.

"I met these two a week ago." Robin said quietly.


End file.
